Fall Down, Don't Get Up
by JessWho
Summary: Alex gets hurt. Does she eagerly let Gene take advantage or are painkillers messing with her head? Shower-smut!


A/N: I've not posted anything in awhile (seems like forever), I just wrote this in the last two days as a break from another Ashes smut-fic I'm going.

* * *

She might as well stay here; splayed out on her stomach, cheek and chin pressed into mud and her nose buried among blades of dewy grass.  
The embarrassment would go away if she played dead and Gene would withhold his half teasing, half scathing remark until he was satisfied there was no lasting damage.

Every intake of earth scented oxygen was accompanied with an acute stab in her ribs. She wanted to groan out her agitation, but her body was taken over by a spasm of pain, and she had to gasp for breath instead.  
Being knocked over the thigh-high wall and sliding down the grassy embankment with a whimpery scream had probably broken a rib, maybe she had punctured a lung too.

If she concentrated on the tiny Ant climbing the shaft of a new shoot of grass and laid motionless attempting not to breath it didn't hurt so bad, even though she would inevitably be drawn back to it with the expansion of her chest.

Hands under her armpits produced a hiss from her and made her eyes instinctively water as a hot poker seared through her side and she was hauled, gracelessly, to her feet.

•

Back at her flat she winced, holding all sound in the back of her throat as Gene tugged her dirty boots off and helped her with her jacket. Alex didn't bother pretending to feel fine, she could barely stand unaided so why fain health when she had someone to look after her.

It should strike her as odd that she was so at ease in letting her boss and friend lead her to the bathroom, but it didn't. She should have evicted him from the room as the first rush of hot liquid hit her scalp and soaked through her clothes, but she didn't do that either.

"I can't get them off" Alex said quietly after having tired alternately to lift her shirt over her head and unbutton it.  
Gene finished undoing it. Water running over his fingers as he fumbled, periodically colliding unintentionally with skin.

It was when it finally occurred to Alex that standing under the steady stream of water in her mud-stained, but see-through underwear, that she would not be able to look Gene in the eye tomorrow or any other day. She flushed and saw that he followed it from her chest as it extended up her neck and glowed on her cheek, leaving her feeling dizzy and her head muffled by cotton wool.

"Do it" Alex sighed, turning obediently as Gene's hands on her hips guided her. She rested her head on the cool tiles, her arms hanging limp at her sides as Gene climbed into the tub and stood directly behind her.

He pressed lightly on the arch of each rib, Alex protested as her spine curved away from his investigations and cried out in pain when he fingered the abject of her pain.  
She felt milky and weak as the slice of pain faded into a constant aching reminder of the day.  
He deftly snapped the clasp of her bra, closing the gap between them so his shirt-encased-chest was against her bare back and he slid the straps down her arms, dropping the article to the bottom of her tub.

Without warning his hands were at the front of her body, supporting her heavy breasts in the warm cradle of his finger. The shower spluttered above them in disparagement before continuing its downpour of hot water over her shivery skin.  
Her hands went to the tiles either side of her head, grounding herself with a stitch of pain as he caressed her rosy peaks. A spasm passed across her ribs and stomach to the shameful dampness between her legs as she stood passively letting him explore her upper body.

She rocked back against him, her hips having taken on a mind of their own. She felt spacey and new, like she had never been with a man before and wanted everything, but wasn't entirely sure what that was.  
He was hard against her behind and she pitched back on to it, moaning lightly as he cupped her through her knickers, his finger sliding along the wet cotton that clung to her folds, his palm trapping and chaffing her swollen nerve endings.

A hitchy cry escaped her throat and she tried to keep her breathing symmetrical as he forced the clear-white panties down her hips, to sag loosely around her ankles as he one-handedly unbuckled and unzipped himself.  
He kicked her legs open wider, one of his hands covering hers on the tiles as he lent against the naked wet stretch of her body. His mouth was scalding and open on her neck, the tip of his tongue tracing up to behind her ear as he positioned himself between the thighs.

Her body didn't adhere to the breadth of him straight away, Gene had to work her with small thrusts, plunging deeper each time.  
She enjoyed the slow caress of him opening her, forcing her to take the width of him as he eased himself into her tight heat. She moaned, her body eagerly stretching to accommodate him.

She tilted her hips back, blindly seeking gratification. His hand slid against her buttocks, feeling the slippery firmness before his hand took up its vice-like grip on her hip. Her body jerked tight around him, coaxing him deeper. Blood pounded to her clit as he pinched at it, greedily feeding her the unanticipated length of him. She needed all of him, every inch of his control, his strength of mind, she wanted him completely.

She closed her eyes. Drowning in the blackness behind her lids as wave after wave of sensation crashed inside her, the swelling of her body pulling her under as she cried out, chest screaming and body falling apart, shattering. The only thought left in her was that if her mind was willing to delve this low then she didn't see how she was going to get out.

•

When she woke hours later to half the bed unoccupied and her boss asleep on her sofa, his clothes seemingly dry, but stained with streaks of soil, she was unsure if the exceptional fuck in the shower had been real or if in her haze painkillers had fuelled her with a colorful fantasy.

She moved stiffly, pulling the blue blanket up from his waist to high up on his chest. Her body was heavy with exhaustion, but sleep had been evasive and she'd needed to clear her head, but now things were more muddled than ever.  
Closing the curtains to the first strains of sun light, she wondered if the recognizable ache between her thighs had just been her own drug-induced doing.

Settling uncomfortably back into her bed, fresh painkillers working their way through her system, she pondered the likelihood of another mid-night visit.

* * *

A/N: I've lost my grasp of characterization in this fic, Gene wouldn't take advantage of Alex if she was injured. So I hope the ending doesn't seem too out of place as it was only added last minute to question the validity of what may or may not have happened. I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
